


他去世一年后

by mushroomlike



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomlike/pseuds/mushroomlike
Summary: 旗木卡卡西过着平静的生活
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	他去世一年后

清晨。天高云淡，阳光明媚。

卡卡西坐在火影楼里批文件。批完眼前这份还有左手边的两摞，一小时后还有一个会议等着他，然后是更多的文件和会议。

办公室的沙发后面藏着一块方方正正的被子，还有一个牙刷和狗狗形状的杯子。来这里汇报任务的忍者们来去匆匆，至今没有人发现这个秘密。唯一知道卡卡西在办公室里住了快一个月的人是火影楼的清洁大叔。每天他都要从火影办公室的垃圾桶里发现两盒泡面，想去和酒友夸一夸勤政的六代目，却被六代目本人拦下了。

“请务必不要把这件事说出去，”六代目大人弯着眼睛，声音软软的，“不然我可爱的学生又要说我了。”

今天卡卡西可爱的学生也要来。佐助大约下午饭的时间回来报告近况，其他两人就约好了到时候碰面，一起去一乐聚一聚。卡卡西欣然答应。

小孩子们还是以前那样。很久很久以前那样：鸣人和佐助暗自较劲，小樱一点都不真诚地打圆场。三个孩子都长高了一大截，相处起来却和十岁时一样，仿佛时光在他们身上没有留下一丝痕迹。

卡卡西坐在他们旁边慢慢地吃完了一碗面。

饭后他们一起去了甘栗甘。佐助不知道什么时候有了吃三色团子的爱好，每次回来都要吃一份。小樱作为队里唯一的女孩子以减肥为由矜持了一番，到了店里还是耐不住甜食的诱惑，点了一份红豆汤。卡卡西要了一份红豆糕，红色的膏体切成四块方便入口的菱形，晶莹剔透，同桌的三个人顿时眼睛都亮了。

“卡卡西老师原来也喜欢吃这种东西啊我说，”鸣人趴在桌子上盯它盯成了对眼，“我能尝一块吗？”

“好可爱啊，”小樱捧着红豆汤，端详着卡卡西盘子里的方块，“老师可以也给我一块吗？”

只有佐助不说话，卡卡西望向他时迅速移开了目光。

卡卡西叹了口气：“你们一人拿一块吧。”

回家时天上的星星灿若明灯。卡卡西和学生们分别，远远地看了眼火影楼，转身朝他一个月没回的小公寓走去。

月光将公寓里的一切照得发亮。卡卡西不开灯，在床头柜前蹲下，抬眼看着那一张小小的水门班合照。

他什么都没留下。卡卡西不敢偷偷在外面给他立墓碑，更不能在家里留灵位。

毕竟卡卡西又是他的什么人呢。

于是他悄悄地对着照片里那个小小的人说话。

“我回来了，带土。”


End file.
